If Given the Chance
by Alama
Summary: "Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...if given the chance" Previously entitled "Structure" Same one-shot, just a different name. :)


**Welcome, welcome! So I'm killing two birds with one stone here. I'm taking care of a request on my previous one-shot** **while also giving you all a one-shot preview piece to the trilogy I'm working on, Part I: ****Descending Shadows**** (more info on my profile) In this companion piece it takes place not long after Simba's return. It's a little fluffy SimbaXNala moment, along with The Pride Lands starting to regain its strength. **

**So SimbaXNala, enjoy some Simba/Nala (They're of course older here than in the previous story, I hope that's okay) **

**Enjoy! ~Alama **

**Structure**

He stood on the edge of the stone structure, the very structure many kings before him had stood. Mane blowing in the nighttime breeze he lifted his head, letting a familiar caress of love and tenderness pass over him. The kind of love he had longed for in his youthful years. The corners of his mouth began to upturn slightly. Amber eyes closed slowly, longingly. Unshed tears brimmed in the corners of the adult male's eyes. Blinking them back, lifting his gaze he let his eyes wander across the darkened sky dotted with the multiple lights illuminating the galaxy. A wise king had once told him that those stars were the fallen kings of his current lands, and others across the Serengeti. Whenever in need of guidance, he could look to those stars. His own father now drifted among The Great Kings.

The young lion needed guidance.

Darkness, in more than one way, cast its lingering shadow among the valley. Demons kept their hold on the now barren wasteland. Though slowly beginning to rejuvenate, the dehydrated grasslands and bare streams and watering holes were still not up to healthy and reliable standards. Rains pelted the lands on multiple spills making the lands marshy. Herds were slowly returning, along with the plant life, making life, though not easy, but manageable for the native carnivorous inhabitants. The Lion King required emotional guidance. Having no formal training, the guidelines of being King of such a land were unfamiliar to the golden pelted, red mane lion.

He knew not of what to do. Divided subjects of many species, carnivore and herbivore alike, seemed distant, reluctant to return to the lands of such darkness. A dark king had ruled over the kingdom for multiple years, only to be expelled by the rightful heir. Certain followers seemed reluctant to follow the king, the lion that had overthrown_ their _king, but they remained. Quietly remaining on the sidelines, only to appear socially on few occasions, they stayed out of mischief, which at the moment, was all that was required to stay within the pride.

But as quiet and desolate as it seemed, he was not alone.

A pride of twenty strong stood behind the young male. His father's accomplices, his own family members, accompanied the young male in his incline to the throne. But even with his followers, and relatives by his side, animals of the kingdom looked to him for wisdom and guidance. He wasn't sure of the responsibility. The King knew the stress of the kingdom bared solely on his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here, Simba?"

Well, not _solely_ on his shoulders. As she padded forward from the cavern's entrance, Simba turned to meet the emerald gaze of a tanned lioness. Her gaze light and loving, she smiled lightly at the King whilst cocking her head to one side with an eyebrow rose. Colorless paws stalked forward, resting beside the golden King before nuzzling her head against his shoulder. Tails intertwined. A visible smile crept across Simba's face, before the lioness pulled back abruptly, face turning quickly from love and adoration to firm and demanding. She met his amber eyed gaze and firmly stated her inquire that had yet to be answered.

Eyes glowing and shimmering in the darkness, Nala looked up. Simba smiled at her, his Queen, his mate, lover and his eternal partner. His cub-hood friend rested at his paws, his betrothed, she looked up lovingly concerned, the corners of her mouth at a slight downturn and her brows knitted together. Her gaze unbroken from his, the Pride Lands King fought the urge to turn away. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to wrap his paws around her, caress her, lick her cheek, and love her to the end of time. But at the moment, he had a question to answer. The lioness waited patiently for the King to open his mouth.

Hesitantly turning his eyes from hers to looking once again over the peak of Pride Rock, Simba scowled. Gesturing his paw to the lands below them, trees scarred with scorch marks, faint barely visible traces of grasses, ashes still scattered from the raging fire, and the cracked riverbeds.

"Look at this." He snarled "What happened, Nala? This place use to be so full of life, happiness." Turning to see Nala's reaction, her gaze unraveled as she listened to her mate with open ears. He continued on "What am I going to do? The grasses aren't growing, the fire destroyed everything. Without the grasses, the herds won't return, and without the herds the lionesses can't hunt. The herds that _have_ returned look to me for guidance, the guidance they were deprived in years prior and the guidance they so graciously received from my father. The kingdom needs _me, _this _pride_ needs me,and I don't know if I can do it. They look to me and expect to see my father…what if they look to me and only find the incapable mind and paws of Scar?" Pausing, the King sighed, lowering his gaze to his paws. "Damn it, Nala."

She had remained silent as Simba talked on, patiently waiting, listening, and watching. But now she shook her head, placing her paw lightly on his shoulder "No, Simba._" _She continued on even as Simba gave her a puzzling scowl. "Scar violated the kingdom, he broke multiple boundaries. He violated the kingdom, he violated the herds, the hyenas, the lionesses including my mother and…" pausing slightly she took a shaky breath "and me. Trust in a multitude of individuals was broken, Simba. His reign was hell, there's no sugarcoating it. After Mufasa…died and you left, he took the lands and turned it into a living hell. There's one thing you need to understand; the lands weren't scarred in a day and they won't rejuvenate that way either. But they _will_ grow back, and with the growing lands comes growing trust." Nala smiled, nudging Simba under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers that he had kept locked on his paws.

Simba's solemn visage remained plastered on his face, racing emotions kept hidden behind the façade. Stretching her limbs, she lightly licked the side of his cheek. Tail swatting at his flank she descended down the stone slope, motioning for him to follow with a flash of teeth, a flitter of lashes, and a wink of her emerald eye. Despite his puzzled state, he couldn't help but smile, her delicate features, and gentle soul, so strong and independent. He watched her tanned frame slinking down across the stone, swishing hips; she turned when she realized he wasn't following and motioned once more with a swift remark chased by laughter.

Leaving the platform eagerly following his mate. She picked up speed, dashing through the grounds, circling around tree trunks, tail high in the air, ears alert. Red strands of mane blocked his vision, still in high pursuit, dancing around the obstacles she drove around. Temporarily forgetting all of his troubles, confusion and uncertainty was quickly replaced by yearning and excitement. Laughter rang through the silence of the night. Each lion teasing and calling the others name.

The Lion King closed his eyes the breeze from the wind, and the chase, ruffling his mane and cutting against his cheeks. Love, lust, passion, and freedom coursed through his veins. Opening his eyes he saw Nala resting underneath an Acacia tree. Her head held high, eyes flashing, and the corners of her mouth upturned. She patted the open space beside her, indicating for Simba to join her. She whispered for him to come closer, which he happily obliged.

Padding over, he sat down next to his mate. Purrs echoed, and soft whispers were exchanged. Leaning over, Nala gently pressed her lips to Simba's ear. "Look up."

He was slightly confused at the lioness's request but agreeing to the statement. His scrutiny searched the gnarled and tangled branches above their heads, seeing nothing but burned bark, and between the branches, clouds tempting to hide the moonlight and stars. Narrowing his gaze, he looked harder at the wood, searching, waiting for the objective to spark. There. Blowing in the wind, a flash of green foliage wavered before the monarch's eyes. _Foliage, life! _ He turned to Nala, an obvious grin beaming across his face. Then realizing the pursuit of her chase, she led him here on purpose. Pressing his own lips against her ear he whispered his thanks.

The Pride Lands Queen shook her head "That's not all." Taking her paw and lightly digging at the soil she revealed under the dried grasses and dirt a small sprout of a lively green plant. Lifting her gaze back to him she hummed "Don't you see? Sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... if given the chance." Leaning up once again Nala licked the tip of Simba's nose and nestled her head into the mound of mane covering his chest. "Trust me."

She pulled back from his chest continuing with a stricter tone than before, but still keeping her assert plausible. "Simba, the hardships of this Kingdom rests on the monarch's shoulders. Inhabitants _do _look to the monarch for guidance."

"Yes Nala, I _know_! That's the problem here!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "They do look to me for guidance, guidance that I don't know how to give! Sure, the lands are growing back, but until then…what?_" _

The tanned lioness let out an extremely audible and audacious growl. Her brows furrowed together and she gritted her teeth, her calm demeanor instantaneously lost. "Don't you _get it?_ You are _not _alone in this, and you never will be! While you are the Pride Lands King, I am their _Queen_, and I plan to act as such." Her eyes softened as the met his shocked gaze, flashing him a loving smile as she said "We're in this together, when I said I would fight for this kingdom I meant it. When the animals of these lands need guidance they can look to _us_. Us, do you understand? It's not going to be easy, but we can do it _together._ We'll figure it out…. I love you Simba."

Taking his paw and pulling his Queen into a tight embrace he whispered "I understand; I love you Nala."

**Well 'til next time readers! **

**~ Alama**


End file.
